The Sweet Life
by BidForTheBags
Summary: This isn't my story. I'm posting it for an author friend of mine, who helped inspired me. It is a twincest story, and more chapters are to come, as his disposal. Amazing story, please read and review. Reviews will be read by the original author
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" nor do I know any of the celebrities who play the characters. This work is that of complete fiction, made up by me. If gay sex between two minors offends you or you are under 18 or it is illegal for you to be reading this, then stop reading!

Also this is not my story. I am posting it for an author friend of mine who helped inspire my story. All reviews posted will be sent to him, or you can e-mail him at mr_.

This story takes part right after the episode of "Odd Couples".

"Well I'm sure glad your back, I mean, someone has to clean up this room."  
Zack said.

"Yah, Yah, don't push it." replied Cody.

The twins were laying in their respective beds but neither one could sleep. Cody had moved out on Zack a couple of days earlier into the closet. They were both glad Cody was back so they could continue thinking of mischievous things to do around the hotel and not fight. Just as Cody was about to drift off he heard his brother's bed groan as he got off it. Because it was so dark Cody could not see what Zack was doing, but he was sure it wasn't good.

All of a sudden Zack jumped onto Cody's bed, making Cody yelp.

"What are you doing Zack? Go to bed."

"I just thought since we haven't done it in awhile that maybe I could give you a welcome back gift." Said Zack.

"Oh, alright right, if you have to." Cody said sarcastically.

First chapter is short to be rated T. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cody reached over and turned on his bedside lamp just in time to see his brother's shirt making it's way over his head. Zack's legs were straddled on either side of Cody almost where his belly button is. Zack then began to pull his brother's bed-time tee-shirt over his head. Cody helped him by sitting up a little and putting his arms right over his head. His shirt slide off him and his pert nipples were erect in the dim light.

"So long, little brother, too long" Zack whispered in Cody's ear.

Hearing this made Cody shudder as he kicked Zack off his bed and sat up. Cody kicked off the covers to reveal his PJ bottoms. He lay back down,  
lifted his perfect round ass in the air and pulled down his PJ's then kicked them off at the end of the bed. Zack watched in amazement as his little brother's dick started to rise. He then dropped his boxers and showed his 5 inch cut cock proudly to his brother. "Mmmmmm, I think it grew Zack."

"Well, I did jack off quite a bit while you were gone. That myth must be true." Replied a confident Zack still proudly displaying his meat.

Both Martin twins were now fully erect and ready for each other. They had been fooling around ever since they moved into the Tipton because they had no friends and had to find other ways to entertain themselves. One day Cody walked into the room to find a naked Zack wanking his cock in a feverish pace. From there it evolved into what it is today, a full twin-loving fuckfest.

Cody swung his legs over the side of the bed and lined his mouth up with his brother's cock. He grabbed it with his right hand and began to ever so gently move up and down. Zack just closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations. He could never get used to his brother's expert touch. After another minute Zack felt his dick become enwrapped in a warm, wet tunnel. He looked down to see his brother's moppy, blond hair moving up and down his shaft.

"Oh yes, Cody, Oh God...More...Please don't stop." Squealed Zack.

Cody just went on moving his mouth up and down a cock almost identical to his own. He ran his tongue on the underside of the phallus, and then make larger circles around the shaft until he couldn't fit any more cock in his mouth. He then made his brother almost cry out in pleasure when he made a few small flicks of his tongue right along Zack's piss slit. Cody kept his right hand moving up and down the 2 inches of Zack's cock he couldn't fit in his mouth while moving his left hand up and down Zack's bare stomach. Although it was slightly larger than Cody's, it was in no way considered fat.

"Oh God Cody...Please...I'm gonna..." Zack managed to get out.

Cody knew what to do. He went as far down the cock as he could still pleasuring it with his 13 year old tongue. Zack laced his fingers on the back of Cody's head and looked down at his brother just as he began to shoot. Cody then looked up at his cool, older brother and both boys were locked in a gaze of love as Zack shot his seed deep into Cody's mouth.

Zack's knees were slightly bent and weak from then pleasure so he fell forward onto Cody's bed with Cody's mouth still enclosing Zack's 5 inches. Cody's face was squashed between his bed and Zack's waist as the last shot of cum slammed into his mouth. Cody then began his favorite part of sucking his brother off, drinking the prize. He loved the taste of his brother's cum. It was the realization that he just gave his brother ultimate pleasure. His small Adam's apple began bobbing up and down drinking Zack's precious boy cum.

Zack was still heaving heavily but managed to roll to his right and his dick popped out of it's home.

"Wow." Zack finally was able to say.

Cody pushed himself further up the bed sat laid across the bed sideways with his brother. Zack and Cody looked at each other at the same time put no words were exchanged. Nothing could be said to described how much they loved each other.

"Ok, big boy, my turn." Cody said. His penis was still hard as bone and begging for attention.

"Ok, Ok, it's the least I could do. What do you want? A Blowjob or do you want to fuck me?" Replied Zack.

Cody thought about it. Although a blowjob would be nice, Zack sometimes forgot that teeth hurt like a mother. However, Zack's puggy ass had no teeth.

"Get on your back." Was all Cody demanded.

"Ahahaha, ok...whatever you want, welcome back". said Zack

Zack got up and laid long-ways on Cody's bed. Although he liked to think he was the dominant twin and tell Cody what to do, there was something about being under him, with Cody's cock embedded in his ass that really turned him on. He lifted up his legs and Cody kneeled on the bed behind him lining up his cock. Since They had been fucking each other for a little over 2 years, lube was not required. Besides, the twin's asses were always wet and ready to go.

With Zack's legs flipped over his chest, his little rolls of fat were pressed together making Cody harder than before. He scooted up close to his brother's ass and Zack wrapped his legs around Cody's mid-section. Without further hesitation Cody plunged forward into Zack's tight hole. Both twins made a face: Cody in pure pleasure with his eyes in the back of his head and Zack grimaced.

"Don't we make a great team?" Laughed Cody referring a few days earlier when Zack had said the exact same thing to him while they were playing basketball.

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny." Said Zack

Cody pulled half his cock out and pushed it back in. he steadied himself by placing his hands on Zack's chest, right near his nipples. Cody attacked the canal again but this time with so much strength he made the headboard slam against the wall. This only made the two twins more horny as Cody's erect dick attack the hole right by Zack's deflated cock lay. Cody leaned forward more and kissed Zack, pushing his pink tongue into Zack's mouth.

"Oh God Zack, I love you, let's never fight again. I need your ass every night." Cody said breaking the kiss

Zack couldn't respond simply because he was so overwhelmed in pleasure his body couldn't do anything but moan. Realizing this Cody began to increase the strength and speed of his thrusts. The entire bed began to shake and the headboard continually slammed against the wall.

"Oh God Zack I'm close...you ready?" whispered Cody in Zack's ear.

"Muhhh, waaa, uhhhhhhh..." was all Zack could get out from his rosy lips.

Cody forced his dick all the way to the hilt and began to kiss his brother once again. Wave after wave of Cody's sperm began flooding Zack's ass. Cody just continued to make-out with his older brother while his sperm swam around in his ass.

"That...was...amazing..." Said Zack

"Yah, you weren't bad yourself" Replied Cody as Zack unwrapped his legs from around Cody's waist.

Cody then pulled out of his brother with a loud slurping noise. His cock was glistening in his white boy cum. He looked down to see his cum dribbling out of Zack's ass and onto his bed sheets. Although Cody was a neat-freak which was what caused the fight in the first place, he had no objections to having his seed soak his sheets.

"Here, big brother..." Cody said offering his cum-covered dick to Zack. "Since I ate your cum, I thought I'd let you have mine, fresh from your ass too."

Zack chuckled as he opened his mouth and swirled his tongue around to collect his sperm. He then finished and stood up and put on his PJ bottoms again. He looked first at Cody doing the same and then down at the bed where they had just had sex. He could see the huge wet spot on the bed where Cody's cum had escaped his ass.

"Wow Cody, you shoot a lot."

"Well, a couple of days without release means a lot of sperm."

Zack laughed and walked back to his bed. He squeezed his butt cheeks together so that he could keep some of Cody's cum in his ass. Both the twins looked at each other one last time as Cody turned off the only light lighting the room.

"I Love you Zack" Said Cody's voice across the room.

"Welcome back Cody"

Both fell asleep almost immediately, tired from the fucking they had done,  
but the both knew more adventures lay ahead for years to cum. 


End file.
